Life Goes On
by RowdyPuff
Summary: What happens when HIM wants control of the children of the PPG? He tries to take the thing dearest to them, but how much will they work to keep it?
1. Introduction

_**It's been 10 years again. The girls are 35, the boys are 36. The little boys are 14, the little girls are 14.**_

* * *

**In this story we go through a day with the families of PPG and RRB.**

**So let us begin with the Introduction!**

**I don't know if I should do POVs.**

**Tell me in Reviews if I should.**

* * *

_**Buttercup and Butch Jojo.**_

_**Live in a green townhouse near Pokey Oaks Middle School.**_

_**Have 1 daughter: Nikki Jojo**_

_**Buttercup works as: Townsville Mall Manager**_

_**Butch works as: Professional Rapper**_

* * *

_**Blossom and Brick Jojo.**_

_**Live in red townhouse near Townsville Town Hall.**_

_**Have 1 daughter: Brooke Jojo**_

_**Blossom works as: Scientist**_

_**Brick works as: Lawyer**_

* * *

_**Bubbles and Boomer Jojo.**_

_**Live in blue townhouse on edge of Townsville Beach.**_

_**Have 1 daughter: Melanie Jojo**_

_**Bubbles works as: Painter**_

_**Boomer works as: **_**_Sculptor_**

* * *

_**Brute and Bruce Henderson**_

_**Currently moving to Townsville**_

_**Have 1 son: Nathan Henderson**_

_**Brute works as: Medical Worker**_

_**Bruce works as: Teacher**_

* * *

_**Brat and Brad Jefferson**_

_**Currently moving to Townsville**_

_**Have 1 son: Matthew Jefferson**_

_**Brat works as: Burger King Cashier**_

_**Brad works as: Burger King Manager**_

* * *

_**Berserk and Blaze Carter**_

_**Currently moving to Townsville**_

_**Have 1 son: Blaine Carter**_

_**Berserk works as: Manager of Citiesville Powerplant**_

_**Blaze works as: President of Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets**_

* * *

_**That is all the information for the jobs of the people. So tell me if you want me to do POVs please. If no one votes then I will do Narrator POV only.**_


	2. Greens Part 1

_**In this chapter we will see how the greens go through a usual day in Townsville.**_

_**By greens I mean Buttercup, Butch, and Nikki.**_

* * *

In a green townhouse, not far from Pokey Oaks Middle, a family is sleeping soundly. In the master bedroom two people were sleeping. Until the shrill voice of their 14 year-old daughter wakes one of them up.

"IT'S TIME!" The little girl yelled, she had raven hair, the tips were neon green. She was wearing her green pajamas.

A man with the same color hair jolted awake," Where's the fire?!" The only thing he was wearing was forest green boxers.

"There isn't no fire," The little girl said," You're late for work, dad!" The man continued to look confused

"Am I your personal calendar?! Your meeting with Dr Dre!" The girl yelled angrily

The man groaned and shook the woman next to him," Buttercup. Buttercup!" Buttercup sighed to show she was awake," You've got to watch Nikki today." He explained, pointing to the little girl who was rolling her eyes

Buttercup sat up rubbing her eyes," But, Butch. I've got work today."

"Hey! I can watch myself. See." Nikki stared at her arm," I'm awesome at doing this!"

Buttercup and Butch both laughed, but Butch spoke up," The last time we let you stay home yourself you had a pool party. And the funny part is that we don't even have a pool."

Nikki laughed at the memory," We _do_ have a hot tub."

Buttercup stepped out of bed," You're going to have to go to your Uncle Boomer's house." Nikki groaned

"Melanie is a _wimp_. She's scared of the dark!" She then whispered," Don't tell her I said that though."

Buttercup groaned, unable to think of someone," Uncle Brick?"

Nikki groaned even louder," Brooke is a book nerd! She doesn't know how to have fun!" She then whispered," I already told her that, so you can remind her if you want."

Butch spoke up," I know someone. How about Buttercup?" Buttercup rolled her eyes but Butch continued," Buttercup can take Nikki to the mall."

Nikki smiled," I CALL BATHROOM!" She bolted off leaving a neon green trail behind her.

Buttercup and Butch both sighed," Kids..."

* * *

Nikki had finished dressing about 20 minutes later. She was wearing a green blouse, black skinny jeans, light green converse, and a black beanie.

Buttercup was wearing a green t shirt, a black peace sign necklace, black jeans, and her emerald wedding ring.

Butch was wearing a black leather jacket over a pale green shirt, black Jordans, and his gold wedding ring.

* * *

Butch looked at the clock," I've gotta go..." Buttercup was grabbing a granola bar for Nikki

"Already?" She asked, handing the granola bar to Nikki

Nikki ate the whole thing in one bite," I say he's taking to long to leave..." Buttercup laughed at her daughter's attitude

"Yeah... well... At least I get to meet the maker of Beats!" Butch defended

Nikki smirked," That has nothing to do with anything."

Butch just grabbed his keys, kissed Buttercup and Nikki and gave his comeback," _You _have nothing to do with anything." He ran to his car about to drive off.

Nikki turned to her mom," _Now _can I stay home by myself?"

"Don't you want to make friends at the mall?" Buttercup asked grabbing her keys

"I don't need friends when I've got-" Nikki said smiling

"Awesome parents?" Buttercup asked hopefully

Nikki scoffed,"No. Swag." Nikki said laughing

Buttercup laughed along with her, leading her to the car.

They drove off towards Townsville Mall.

* * *

_**Butch**_

I took several deep breaths, I was standing right outside the meeting room. Talk about freaking out. Dr Dre was on the other side of this door and I had no idea what to say.

I strolled in looking as cool as I could. I took my seat across from Dr Dre.

"I've come today to-" I said beginning as best I could. But Dr Dre had other plans. He raised his hand to tell me to stop talking. He pointed to the tv behind him.

"We're watching this." He turned on one of the raps I created, Fancy. Sung by Iggy Azalea.

We listened to the song then Dr Dre turned to me," Let's watch another one." He turned on 'Apple Bottom Jeans' sung by T-Pain. I made up the lyrics by watching Buttercup dance in Apple Bottom Jeans.

As soon as it finished he turned to me again," Do you see what I'm trying to show you?"

I had no idea what he wanted," Not really."

"You never sing your own rap lyrics. As soon as you make your own rap _and_ sing it I'll speak to you about your offer." I nodded and he sent me out. The most important meeting of my life, so far, was a complete flop.

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

I shoved 20 bucks in Nikki's hands and let her roam the Mall. Today I had a meeting with someone who wanted to bring TILT studios to Townsville Mall. It was an arcade place for older people. The dude who created was Oliver Marlow and he was real old. Around 50.

"Sir, what will Tilt studios do for Townsville mall?" I asked him with a serious look on my face. This job was hard as shit because I couldn't insult anyone or fire anyone because I didn't like them. If that was possible I would've fired Princess a long time ago.

He looked nervous. Which was good," I-It will improve teenagers coming more often to the-"

"Why don't teenagers come here? I'm pretty sure that teenagers come for 'Skylite' and the free samples in the food court!" He flinched when I slammed my fist on the table.

Oliver stuttered," I-I meant t-that there w-would be more t-teenagers." I just love making people scared. It's my goal in life

I gave him an evil glare," My daughter is a teenager. She only comes for the free samples, if she likes this 'TILT Studios' then I will agree with your offer."

Oliver nodded trembling slightly, I pulled out my phone and called Nikki.

"Hello mother." She said monotonous, she was in a bad mood as far as I could tell

"Would you like an arcade in the mall?" I heard her click her tongue

"Depends... how much it cost?" Damn this girl is smart about money.

I handed the phone to Oliver so he would explain," Well it costs $50 dollars for a TILT card."

" No. You should lower the price. But I've got a better idea. The first week is completely free. Then you charge people." Nikki explained, sounding completely serious,"You've got to show people that using as much as $50 is a good idea. Now I've gotta go mom. This jerk is getting on my nerves." She growled then hung up

I intertwined my fingers," There you have it. Now go." I shooed him away. He fell out of his chair, quickly got up, and practically ran out.

The only thing I thought about was who was getting on Nikki's nerves.

* * *

_**Nikki**_

After talking to my mom I went back to talking to my 'friend'. His name was Nathan and he was getting on my last nerve.

"If you really are rich can I see your house?" He said touching his chin thoughtfully. I'm about to smack this boy...

"No. I barely know you. And I'd get in trouble." I said, I was about to turn back to the Chinese guy who was passing out free samples.

Nathan smirked smugly," Oh really? I thought you were the type to not care if you got in trouble..." I turned to him.

"I'd bet you're the type to get kicked in the balls by me." I said threateningly. He didn't even try to back off.

He still had that smirk on his face," You're a girl. You couldn't beat me if you_tried._" I was now praying my dad wouldn't ground me if this kid ended up in a hospital.

I growled at him," You wanna bet your money on that?" I pulled the $20 my mom gave me out of my pocket.

Nathan scoffed," Sure. I'll bet you $10 that I can beat you in the race game at the Arcade."

I cracked my fingers," Bring it."

My mom and dad told me not to use my powers unless it was an emergency and I was pretty sure that showing a guy who's boss wasn't an emergency.

We both walked together to the Arcade insulting each other.

* * *

_**That was half of the day with the Greens. The next chapter will be the REDS! Who is this person Nikki has met? How will Butch make a rap and perform it? What will happen with the management of TILT Studios? All this in the Next Chapter! Give me reviews on if you liked it. **_


	3. Reds Part 1

_**Hi I'm Back!**_

_**This chapter will be the REDS!**_

_**By REDS I mean Blossom, Brick, and Brooke!**_

_**Review and Enjoy!**_

* * *

In a red townhouse, close to Townsville Town Hall, a 14 year old girl is sleeping soundly in her bedroom. In another room a red-haired man is snoring in his bed. In the basement of this house a woman is wearing a lab coat and using chemicals for a project she has been working on: Project X.

The folder with all the information was laying there next to her.

* * *

**Project X**

**Worked on by: John Utonium, Blossom Jojo**

**About: Too powerful. The children of Chemical X are too powerful. Other superpowers have been found to be inside the kids of Chemical X. One has been power of controlling the movement of rocks. Another has been the power of fire. The last one is the power of Ice and water. But can they be controlled? Are there other powers hidden inside the kids?**

* * *

The woman has a piece of black hair in a jar, in another there is a red hair, and a blonde hair. She adds 1 drop of yellow liquid onto the piece of dark hair. She drops the liquid dropper and gasps at what she sees: The dark hair sizzled and instead of hair was dirt.

The woman immediately writes what she's seen in her notebook. Suddenly the little girl walked into the basement rubbing her eyes.

"Mom? Are you busy?" She asks shyly, surprising her mom. Her mother drops the beaker she was holding, causing it to crash. She lost the dirt she just created from the piece of black hair.

"No. What's wrong, Brooke?" The woman said, walking over the glass to her daughter.

Brooke gave her mother a tight hug," I-it was so scary!" The woman carried her daughter with ease back to her bedroom.

The mother put Brooke's hair out of her face," Are you having bad dreams again?" Brooke nodded, she was on the verge of tears," What was it about?"

"There was a boy. He had red-hair like you and daddy and-" The man walked in hearing only the word 'daddy'.

He put his hand on the woman's shoulder scaring her," What about daddy?"

The woman gave him a dirty look," Nothing, Brick, Brooke just had a bad dream."

Brick's goofy smile was replaced with a serious look," What happened?"

"There was a boy with red hair, he was walking in fire. There was fire everywhere and I saw myself try to save him, I walked into the fire without thinking. When I reached the boy I saw that the fire was coming from him, but it didn't hurt me..." Brick was completely confused by her dream but the woman touched her chin thoughtfully. Brick noticed.

"Blossom? What'cha thinkin?" He asked seriously

Blossom gave him a smile," Nothing. Brooke are you staying home today?" Blossom said quickly changing the topic

Brooke looked hopefully into her mom's eyes," I wanted to go to the Ecotarium today." Both parents had guilty looks on their faces. Brooke noticed," You guys promised me!"

Brick let out a nervous laugh," You can still go."

Blossom looked to him," I can't take her. I've almost figured out Project X."

Brick looked guilty all over again," I can't take her. I've got a court hearing today."

Brooke groaned," Every week you guys say that," She turned away, frowning," You guys are too busy for me."

Brick and Blossom both gasped, surprised their daughter would say that," No! I'll take you today, I'll just cancel it." Brick said quickly

Brooke turned to him smiling," Really?" Brick nodded. Brooke trapped him a hug, while Blossom joined in for a group hug.

When they pulled away Brick spoke,"Now go get ready! We're gonna spend the whole day at the Ecotarium!" Brooke ran into the into the bathroom, happy as ever, while Blossom and Brick had a conversation about Brooke's dream.

"Do you think her dream has anything to do with Project X?" Brick asked Blossom a completely serious look on his face.

Blossom thought to herself before answering," I'm pretty sure it does. The fire was a dead giveaway."

Brick was taken back by this information," You think that she has fire powers?"

Blossom nodded," And that Butch's girl has earth powers, Bubbles' girl has water and ice." Blossom continued," Nikki's hair turned to dirt today. " Brick was surprised. "I'm gonna go test the rest of the hairs." Blossom kissed Brick's cheek and walked towards the basement.

* * *

Brooke was finished 1 hour later, she was wearing black boots, pink sunglasses, a pink summer dress, a jean jacket, and a small pink bow in her hair.

Brick was wearing a red long sleeve Henley, brown khakis, and a baseball cap.

Blossom was wearing a black shirt under a labcoat, jeans, and red slippers.

* * *

_**Blossom**_

The discovery I made today was amazing! I now know that Nikki has hidden earth powers. It creeps me out because I never knew it was possible. After Brick and Brooke left I finally got to work on the other hairs.

I used the dropper to drop the yellow liquid onto the blonde hair. After a few seconds of anticipation it dissolved and changed to water. I was about to write it down when I noticed fog on the beaker. The beaker was ice-cold because the water turned to ice! I quickly wrote it down.

Melanie has the power to turn water to ice!

I quickly moved to the red hair from my daughter. I dropped the liquid on it, wondering what would happen to it. A few seconds later fire erupted from the hair, immediately dissolving it. It didn't go high enough to burn me but it was pretty high. I was about to write what I saw in my notebook but the fire quickly turned to liquid fire, otherwise known as lava.

My daughter can make fire and turn it to ice!

I quickly wrote it down. There must have been a problem when I did it to Nikki's hair because it didn't change into anything after dirt. I needed some more of Nikki's hair.

I quickly went out the front door and flew to Buttercup's house, she should be at work by now but I knew where she left the key.

* * *

_**Brick**_

I boredly put my back against the wall with my hands in my pockets. Brooke was checking out the, obviously fake, dinosaur exhibit.

My phone suddenly beeped, it was from Butch.

**From Butch: Why does your wife want my daughter's hair?**

What? That text left me wondering.

**From Brick: Idk. I'll ask her.**

I texted Blossom.

**From Brick: Y r u trying to get Nikki hair?**

It took a while to get a reply.

**From Blossom: Breaking News! The girls all have powers! **

Seriously? We all know that.

**From Brick: We all knew that.**

I got a fast reply

**From Blossom: More than we thought.**

I thought about that and put my phone away. When I looked up I didn't see Brooke. I frantically looked everywhere. Brooke was no where to be seen. Blossom was gonna splatter my blood over Townsville.

* * *

_**Brooke**_

This boy was different. I saw him on the escalator and he seemed to catch my attention. He was a red-head but in his hair was a streak of crimson red.

"Hey! Wait!" I called to him. When he turned around I realized something: He was the boy from my dream.

He gave me a blank look," What?"

"Do I know you?" I asked him hopefully. He scanned me over.

" Probably not. But now you do. My name's Blaine." He took out his hand for me to shake.

I introduced myself," Hi. I'm Brooke." He gave me a smile and turned around, about to leave.

"Well, bye. I came here for a reason." Blaine went a different way.

I watched him go, a bit entranced. Then my dad barreled towards me," Brooke are you okay?" I nodded," Then I can scold you! You can't just leave like tha- what are you staring at?" He looked where I was looking and saw Blaine

"Blaine." I said simply

My dad looked panicked," You can't be in love already!"

He dragged me away pulling at my hands while I continued looking at that boy from my dream.

* * *

_**That was half the day with the REDS! Who is this person Brooke has met? Does Brooke's dream have anything to do with her powers? In the next chapter there will be the BLUES!**_


	4. Blues Part 1

_**Hi!**_

_**I'm back!**_

_**This chapter is the BLUES!**_

_**By BLUES I mean Boomer, Bubbles, and Melanie.**_

* * *

In a blue townhouse, on the edge of Townsville Beach, a 14 year-old girl is being awoken by her alarm clock. In the next room a man is sleeping with his blonde wife.

The girl flew into their room and jumped on their bed,"It's today! It's her birthday! Get up!" The woman woke up and rubbed her eyes. The man continued to snore.

The girl continued to jump," It's today! We have to get ready! You guys sleep too much! Do you guys need coffee?" Melanie said, her mouth moving at an amazing speed

The woman smiled at her daughter, sat up, and slid her dainty feet into white bunny slippers," Yes Emmy, I see your excited." She shook the man next to her," You're going to bring Melanie to Alaina's birthday party."

Boomer sat up,scratching his chest," I'll just drop her off. Will that be fine, Bubbles?"

Bubbles yawned, getting out of bed,"Yeah, that'll be fine."

Melanie flipped off the bed to get ready for the party.

* * *

Melanie finished 45 minuted later. She was wearing a white tank top, blue skinny jeans, and white converse.

Boomer was wearing a blue plaid sweater, jeans, and black Nikes.

Bubbles was wearing black jeans, a blue cashmere sweater, white platform fur boots, and a blue fashion scarf.

* * *

Bubbles quickly made breakfast, which happened to be pancakes. On one particular plate there was big stack of pancakes. That caught Melanie's attention, and she started laughing.

"Mommy?" Bubbles hummed to show that she was listening," Who are those pancakes for?" Melanie laughed

Bubbles looked at the stack of pancakes," Boomer. I'm really surprised he's not fat."

Boomer walked in and laughed," I heard that, Bubbs." Boomer sat at a chair around a table. He quickly devoured his pancakes.

Melanie watched him intently," Wow. I heard at the party there's a pie-eating contest, will you help me win?"

Boomer put his hand to his chin, he was about to say 'yes' but Bubbles answered for him," I don't think so, Emy. He has to sculpt something today."

Melanie still had a smile on her face," Okay, I inherited eating from daddy." Bubbles put a plate of pancakes in front of Melanie. She quickly devoured it, just like Boomer had done with his.

Bubbles laughed and ate a few pancakes herself. When Boomer and Melanie finished Boomer grabbed his keys and threw Melanie over his shoulder. Melanie couldn't stop laughing.

Bubbles kissed them both and they left.

* * *

_**Bubbles**_

I took the plates and washed them, as usual Boomer had used a whole bottle of syrup. Not like I was surprised though. When I finished I dried the plates and put them away, when I was done with that I went to the balcony.

My easel and canvas board were already there, I was painting the beach. Quickly I grabbed my acrylic paints, my palette, and some water.

I started painting slowly, I painted the sand and the water. Up until I decided to take a break, I walked over to the living room and turned on the tv.

That's weird. I can't find the remote. Who was the last person to watch tv? Melanie!

I looked under the couch, behind the tv, all over Melanie's room, when I came to my room I saw it under Boomer's pillow... covered in pancake syrup.

Ewww.

* * *

_**Boomer**_

As I was driving Melanie screeched," We forgot the present!" I sighed and turned the car around. The party location was like 2 miles away. So close yet so far...

"Where do we go to get it?" I asked her stopping the car to look at Melanie.

Melanie thought to herself," How about Wamart?" I noticed she didn't say Walmart properly

"You mean Walmart?" I asked her politely

Melanie gave me a skeptical look," I think you mean Wamart."

"Whatever." I said with a slight shrug

I drove to 'Wamart' quickly and we both got out and speed-walked to the entrance. Melanie immediately dragged me to the toy section. She immediately went to look at the Barbies.

"How about Christmas Barbie?" She said holding up a box that had a Barbie wearing a red mini dress with green high heels.

"Isn't Alaina too old for that? She's turning 15." I said reasonably, Melanie thought about that

"I guess that is true." She then gave me the 'cheshire cat' smile," I need to call Nikki! She's like Alaina's best friend!"

I sighed and put my back against the wall as Melanie took her phone out.

* * *

_**Melanie**_

I quickly called Nikki. I wonder if she's going to the party...

"What?" She sounded a little bit annoyed, despite that I smiled, I hadn't talked to her in a while

"What does Alaina like more than anything?" I asked her, I had seen a few fun toys and was now checking them out.

She groaned," I'm kinda in the middle of something and I need full concen-"

I pouted slightly," Please, Nikki." I knew she hated getting me sad

"Are you pouting?" She asked, concerned

"Yes." I heard her sigh

"She loves pandas. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Are you coming to the party?"

I swear I heard Nikki roll her eyes," The party's not even today."

Oh. Right. It's tomorrow. I laughed nervously," Oh. Well bye. See you at the party tomorrow."

Nikki answered," Okay, well- OH! HA I BEAT YOU! IN YOUR FACE! EAT ON IT SUCKER!" I had doubts that she was talking to me.

But I still raised my eyebrows," Excuse me?"

"Not talking to you. Bye." She hung up quickly. I sighed and tried to put my phone away. I accidently dropped it. I was about to pick it up but a boy with blonde hair beat me to it. He has these cerulean blue eyes. The same color streak was in his hair.

"Here." He said handing the phone to me. I couldn't stop staring, I quickly snapped out of it and thanked him.

"Thanks." I smiled warmly at him," What's your name?"

He looked nervous," Matthew."

I put my hand out and he shook it," I'm Melanie."

* * *

_**I'll give you guys a challenge... Whoever tells me the identity of the boys (if you want to) then you can PM me and I will put you in the story! First come first Serve! Remember that rule.**_

_**By identity of boys I mean Nathan, Blaine, and Matthew. Do they not seem familiar from anywhere? **_

_**In this chapter Bubbles draws a painting. Boomer takes Melanie to 'Wamart', Melanie meets Matthew. Who is in another chapter...**_


	5. Greens Part 2

_**Time for the GREENS!**_

_**By GREENS I mean Buttercup, Butch, and Nikki!**_

_**Enjoy, Review, or PM me!**_

* * *

Back to the green townhouse. Inside of it two people are inside a bedroom, except they are not having 'it'.

One person has red hair. Her eyes were a weird pink color, she was wearing a black shirt under a scientists' lab coat, jeans, and red slipper. The other person had black hair. His eyes were a deep emerald green, he was wearing a black leather jacket over a pale green shirt, and black Jordans. They were looking for something simple yet weird: a piece of hair.

" Why can't you just ask her to come and rip some of her hair off?" The man said, sounding a little annoyed.

The woman looked at him surprised," She's your daughter! I would never do that!"

The black-haired man laughed and layed on the bed boredly," How long are you going to be here? I've got to do something."

The woman sat next to the man and ran her fingers through her hair," Until I think of something, Butch." She thought to herself while Butch was starting to doze off. As Butch fell asleep, the woman stayed thinking to herself.

Suddenly she sat up a huge smile on her face," I've got it!" She yelled, causing Butch to jolt awake.

"Jeez Blossom, Can no one sleep in peace?" A slight frown on his face, Blossom completely ignored him already deep in thought.

Butch left the room mumbling to himself, while Blossom talked to herself, following Butch.

"Since I can't find Nikki's hair than I need Buttercup's... and Butch! Get your butt over here!" Butch groaned and turned towards Blossom

"What?" He said, not hiding his annoyance

She ignored that and ripped a piece of hair off his head," Ow!" He said, bringing his hands to his head," My hair! No! You ruined it! You-You monster!"

Blossom laughed," And I thought Brick loved his hair..." She walked out, holding the hair she had taken off his head. Blossom walked towards the master bedroom.

She rummaged all around Butch's wife's side of the bed until she found a piece of long black hair,"Perfect!"

Butch made a face," Ewww. Can you explain to me why your collecting hair now?" His eyes then widened," You're not making clones, are you?"

Blossom hid her laughter," No. Relax. I'm just going to test them..." She gave Butch a hug and flew out of the house.

Butch sighed walking over to the living room, he set a piece of paper and pencil in front of him. He immediately got to work.

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

I showed the person my ID card for the mall. I was _so _going to get free food from Burger King. The only problem is that the cashier doesn't believe me.

"I'm telling you that I'm the manager!" I said angrily. This girl still wasn't budging. She was wearing a blue and yellow Burger King outfit. Her hair was in two ponytails and her eyes were a deep icy blue. I checked out her nametag: Brat.

What kinda name is Brat? I know that I can't say much with a name like Buttercup but seriously? Brat?

Brat shook her head," I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes, I was now desperate," Let me see your Manager."

Brat gave me an evil smirk that said 'I know something you don't'. But she shrugged nevertheless and called for her manager. A guy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes came, I thought it was Boomer for a second but he had a nametag that said: Brad.

"What's the problem?" He said placing a kiss on Brat's cheek

So that's what she was hiding. I raised my eyebrow," Okay so I'm this Mall's manager and I want free food." I ordered. Brad took a look at me and nodded.

"Babe. I'm pretty sure that she's the manager." Brad explained to Brat. She gave me a glare as Brad walked away.

She gave me a dirty look," What would you like to order, _Your Highness_?" She put emphasis on 'your highness' but I ignored it.

"Thank you! At least someone understands how royal I am!" I stated sarcastically," I'd like the 5 Spicy Chicken Burgers and 2 large sodas."

I watched Brat as she typed that all in," Anything else with that?" I shook my head. She printed out the receipt and handed it to me," We'll call you when it's ready." Brat had an upset look on her face, so as nice as I am I stayed there to talk to her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I caused anything with you and your boyfriend." I know me -Buttercup Utonium- actually apologizing! Scary, isn't it?

Brat had a small smile on her face," It's okay. And he's my husband." I nodded and turned away but she continued talking," We just moved to Townsville, really close to the beach. We think our son came here." She whispered the last sentence. That's the one that caught my attention.

"Your son?" I asked, now interested in the conversation

"Yeah," Brat nodded," He ran away a month ago. And I miss him a ton!"

I dragged her over the counter and spoke to her," His name?"

"His name is Matthew."

I gave her my most determined look," I will help you find your son."

* * *

_**Butch**_

I stared at the blank page hoping that the lyrics would write by themselves. No such luck... I needed help. From one of my best friends. Someone who's helped me before...

I quickly dialed his number.

"Yo!" His voice boomed through my cellphone

"Hey, Bruce! Can I call in a favor?" I asked him hopefully

I heard him sigh real loud," Depends... what is it?"

Laughing loudly, I answered his question," I need help with a new rap."

He sighed," I'm kinda busy."

"Doing..." Yes, I'm nosy like that.

I heard him laugh," Looking for my son in Townsville." Bruce and his wife, Brute, had lost their son. He had ran away about a month ago.

"What was his name again?" I asked

"Nathan. Nathan Henderson. He has black hair, a single green streak going through it. Tell me if you see him." I could tell Bruce was about to leave.

"Wait. You coming or not?"

I heard Bruce sigh," Sure why not. But I get to take all your Hot Pockets!" Before I could protest he hung up. I quickly jumped up.

I need to hide my Hot Pockets!

* * *

_**Nikki**_

My mom is the best in the world. She came to me with 2 burgers when I was literally starving. She met Nathan and left us to eat. Yes I shared my burger with him. It was only because he looked so hungry.

"Thanks again for the burger, Nikki." My mouth was full so I didn't reply. I just waved my hand in a 'who cares' way. I saw him smirk," You should be grateful I said thanks! I barely ever say that word."

I quickly swallowed," Just 'cause I feel nice doesn't mean you should be such an a-" My phone rang.

Now I was angry because I was about to tell Nathan off. I picked up the phone without checking caller ID. Big mistake.

"YOU LIAR!" I heard Melanie yell through the phone. She usually was very calm but when she was upset or angry she would start freaking out.

" What'd I do?" I tried to sound as calm as possible because I had a personality to withhold.

"YOU SAID THE PARTY WAS TOMORROW BUT IT'S TODAY! NOW I'M FUDGING LATE NIKKI!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear to not be completely deaf. But then I realized something. My best friend's birthday was today and I totally forgot to get her a gift.

"The party's today?" I asked her carefully

I heard her take huge breaths," YES, THE PARTY'S TODAY! THANKS TO YOU I'M LATE!" With that said she hung up

Nathan was still there," Is that your sister?" Usually people thought that me, Brooke, and Melanie were sisters but technically we were cousins.

"No. She's my cousin." I grabbed a napkin and asked" You got a pen on you?" Nathan checked his pockets until he found a small pencil in his pocket. He handed it to me. I mumbled a 'thanks' and wrote on the napkin: Nikki and Alaina Best Friends Forever! You know, crap like that.

When I looked up Nathan was cracking up," If that's a birthday present I'd love to see you on Christmas." I gave him an evil glare, that I got from my mom, and he stopped. "Can I come with you? To the party?" I saw that he was dead serious.

I shrugged," What could go wrong?"

* * *

_**BTW- A Hot Pocket is a pizza-ish snack. **_

_**In this chapter Nikki invites Nathan to the party, Buttercup meets Brat, Butch asks Bruce for help. Come next time to see the REDS! Will Brooke go to the party? What's up with her dream? **_

_**I honestly have no plan on how to set this up. I just usually go with da flow.**_


	6. Reds Part 2

_**Hi!**_

_**This Chapter is the REDS!**_

_**By REDS I mean Blossom, Brick, and Brooke!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Back in the red townhouse a man is looking at papers calmly and quietly, all related to the court hearing he had delayed today.

* * *

**Rainbow the Clown**

**Set for August 29, 2015**

** **Rainbow the Clown. It wasn't even his fault. He had been transformed to Mr Mime when 50 tons of bleach got on him. He changed all of Townsville to gray and white, except one thing: Bubbles Utonium. Mr Mime was changed back to Rainbow the Clown when The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom Utonium, Buttercup Utonium, and Bubbles Utonium, changed him back with the use of song. But the only question is: Should he be set free?****

* * *

He got up, stretching, and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a coke and brought it back with him to the living room. As he took a long sip a women burst through the front door, surprising him. Coke spurted out of his nose onto his red shirt.

The women made a face at what she saw," Eww, Brick, You see there's this new thing called swallowing."

Brick grabbed napkins, wiped his face, then did the same to his shirt," Well, I'm sorry to be surprised, Blossom."

Blossom laughed and looked around until she realized her daughter wasn't there. She started her Grade A interrogation skills," Where's Brooke? How long have you been here? When did you return? Why didn't you call me when you came? HOW COME YOU'RE TAKING SO LONG TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?"

Brick put his arms around her waist and gave a light-hearted laugh," Library. About 20 minutes. About 20 minutes ago. I thought you were busy collecting hair. I wanted to see if I could answer all of them without hesitating. And guess what, I did." They both laughed together.

" I know need to-" Brick's phone went off, interrupting Blossom.

He picked it up," Hi Brooke... mmhmm... yep... WHAT?!" He had a panicked look on his face, causing Blossom to erupt with curiosity," NO! BLAINE WILL NOT! YOU COME HOME IMMEDIATELY! YOU HEAR ME YOUNG-" Blossom grabbed the phone.

"Of course, Brooke... Sure... Just come home first to bring the present... you can't... sure! Your dad can bring the present to you... that's a good idea! He can bring you both to the party." Brick gave Blossom the most hard look ever, Blossom just gave an devious smile back.

Blossom hung up and handed the phone back to Brick saying," Brooke's present for Alaina is in her room: the year-supply of gummy pandas."

Brick had a confused look on his face," Gummy pandas?"

Blossom gave him a smile," Gummy bears. Gummy pandas. Think about it."

Brick laughed and walked up the stairs to Brooke's room. Blossom walked to the basement, still holding two pieces of black hair.

* * *

_**Blossom**_

I put both hairs in different beakers and immediately grabbed the dropper. I dropped one drop on Buttercup's hair and watched.

Nothing happened. I did the same for Butch's hair. Nothing happened. Again.

That means that Nikki's powers came out of nowhere.

That's unless... unless- I quickly grabbed a book on demonology.

In less than 3 flicks of my wrist I saw what I was looking for: 'Magic in Demons' Article

I read the first paragraph closely.

**A demons powers seem limited but they most certainly are not. When a demon has magical abilities he won't show them all immediately, some of their powers vary. On page 256 you will find a list of Demon Abilities.**

I flipped as fast as I could, the list was long as hel-heck.

I started reading it, hoping-praying that demons couldn't give powers to children.

**1\. Zombie Demon- Can bring anyone- or anything- back to life**

**2\. Possessed- Can possess anyone- or anything- to do whatever it wants**

**3\. Bloody Murder- Can torture anyone- or anything- if they are captured**

**4\. Pinocchio- Lies all the time. Never trust a talking-doll or a demon.**

**5\. Sneaky- Can be anywhere- at anytime- Reader beware!**

The last one freaked me out a bit. I didn't realize HIM could be anywhere. I slowly looked around the room, almost expecting to see a lobster cross-dresser.

When I didn't I went back to my book.

**6\. Gives Powers- Gives powers to people. Sometimes as a plot or just some entertainment. Powers include the following: Flight, Laser-eyes, Telepathy, Shape-Shift, Invisibility, etc. Other rare ones include the following: Power over ice, Power over Earth, Power over fire.**

I took a huge deep breath and dropped the book. I needed to tell someone.

I was about to run out the door when it shut completely. A lobster cross-dresser appeared along with billows of red smoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said in his creepy voice.

* * *

_**Brick**_

My baby girl! She can't be in love already! I was driving to the Library to pick Brooke and that _boy. _When I got there the kid looked like a gangster, no offence to gangsters anywhere.

He was a red head, in his hair was a single crimson streak. He was wearing a red t-shirt and dirty khakis. The guy opened the door for Brooke like he owned the freaking car!

Brooke blushed," T-Thanks, Blaine." Blaine gave a small smile and sat next to her. I glared at him.

"Hello Mr-Mr..." He said putting his hand out to me, he didn't even know my last name.

"Jojo." I didn't shake his hand back, instead I put my hands on the driving wheel," Seat belts on now." I added coldly, still glaring at Blaine through the mirror. Brooke noticed.

"Uh, Dad?" She asked uncertainly, the only reason she was nervous was because that boy!

I dropped my glare and looked at Brooke," Yes, honey?"

Brooke gave me a hard look," Can you please be nice," She whispered," You're embarrassing me." I gasped. How could _I _be annoying?

All I did was gape at her until my mouth got dry," Suuuuuure." I said, going back to driving, Blaine and Brooke just talked.

I'm gonna have to keep an extremely close eye on that boy.

* * *

_**Brooke**_

My dad is so embarrassing! Sometimes it's funny other times it's frustrating, I think you can guess what it is right now. Blaine was looking out the window boredly and my dad was almost at Alaina's house.

After the Ecotarium I wanted to get my summer reading done so I asked my dad if I could go to the Library. When I got there I was looking in 'Romantic Novels' and I saw Blaine looking in 'Fiction Novels'.

We had talked a little and I remembered Alaina's party so I called my dad about, after my mom saved my bum from humiliation I asked her if Blaine could come.

At last my dad drove to Alaina's house. I opened the door, grabbing the present and Blaine's hand. I saw my dad watching us carefully.

Blaine gave me a serious look," Your dad freaks me out!"

I laughed and nodded," He tends to go crazy when I meet boys."

Blaine's eyebrows went up," I see," His eyes went to the huge bag of panda bears," Want me to hold that?"

I looked into his fiery red eyes," Promise you won't eat 'em?" He nodded and laughed. I handed them to him as I saw my dad drive off.

I could just imagine him glaring at us. We walked into the house.

Alaina has _the _best parties.

* * *

_**Wow! Sorry for taking so damn long! I didn't mean for it to take long but I made a new story and I have school and other stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Brick meets Blaine and keeps close eye on him.**_

_**Blossom reads about demons and something happens to her...**_

_**Brooke joins the party with Blaine.**_


	7. Blues Part 2

_**Hi!**_

_**I'm back!**_

_**This is the BLUES!**_

_**By BLUES I mean Boomer, Bubbles, and Melanie!**_

_**At Alaina's Party!**_

* * *

The blue townhouse near the beach was very close to empty, only one person inside. But a party in another house was full of people and dance music. The house was painted primrose purple and aquamarine blue, the same color streamers and balloons everywhere all over the yard.

A girl with black hair, with neon green tips, was talking to a boy with black hair, a single streak of green.

He was laughing," Well, wasn't that rude, Nikki."

The girl laughed with him," Nathan, it's not my fault he had bumped into me." They were speaking about what had just happened. A man had been bringing a huge present for Alaina, the birthday girl, and he bumped into Nikki. Nikki, being Nikki, put up her middle finger and said: 'My present to you...'

Nathan was laughing madly," You are the rudest girl I've ever met," Nikki sent him a glare, and he continued," In an amazing, cool way."

Nikki did something completely unexpected: she blushed. Luckily, Nathan hadn't seen. He was looking for some snacks.

Another girl was hanging around, she had blonde hair that was long and curly. She was dancing with a dirty blonde boy. He was dancing crazily and rocking his head to a different beat.

The girl laughed at the boy`s actions," What are you doing, Matthew?"

Matthew placed his hands on his knees and shook hid head in a circle vigorously," I`m relishing the fact that you brought me to a party!" He said a goofy smile on his face. Melanie gave him a sweet smile, " You're really nice for bringing me here!"

Melanie's smile grew wider, " It's okay." She stopped his dancing by placing her hand on his shoulder and looking into his cerulean blue eyes, " Dance off?" A playful smile on her lips.

Matthew smiled back, " I must warn you, I could win. I've got a killer dance move.

Melanie giggled at Matthew's antics," What is it?"

He now had a goofy, laid back smile on his face," I got more than one I've got the Worm, the Cotton-eye Joe," Matthew grabbed her hand, spun her around, and dipped her, " and a little Rumba for the ladies." He added with a wink.

Melanie blushed as they started to dance to the music.

On the other side of the yard was a series of relay races. A boy and a girl were deep in combat trying to get the most points for their team.

The boy gave a playful glare to the girl as they prepare themselves for a race, " You're going down, Brooke."

Brooke smirked and said smugly, " Well, isn't someone cocky? " The boy smiled but said nothing, causing the girl to continue, " Have anything to say for yourself, Blaine? "

Blaine smiled," One thing," The gun fired a blank causing the competitors to start running. Blaine continued," See you there, Brooke nerd! " He ran off going slightly ahead of Brooke.

She laughed to herself, happy that she had a nickname and realizing that she had to make one for him. She quickly caught up with him and they reached the finish line, tying the race.

Blaine and Brooke shook hands, Blaine pulled her close and whispered In her ear, " Race you to the bouncy house!" With that said he ran off, Brooke following and laughing close behind.

Not too far away in a red mansion two people are speaking angrily to each other- more like yelling at each other...

"You said that he would be in this freaking town!" The man yelled, stressed, to the woman who was glaring at him.

She had had enough and she was ready to go chimpanzee on her husband," Well, I'm sorry! I was the one who suggested that we place GPS chip in his brain! But you didn't want to because he needs FREEDOM! Looks like we gave him too much cause he's gone right now! It's all your damn fault, Blaze!" She was now screeching at the top of her lungs, angry that she hadn't gotten her way 2 months ago.

Blaze eyes became a darker shade of red as he began to argue with her," Well I'm sorry that you're just a damn overprotective mother! The only reason he ran away was because you wouldn't even let him go to the bathroom without following! You did it so much I thought you were molesting Blaine! Berserk, you've got some stuff to work out,and you can do it without me!" With that said Blaze grabbed his coat, opened the door, and slammed it leaving Berserk alone in the house.

She sighed and tried to think to herself, but she couldn't. There was too much noise coming from a house painted purple and blue. Berserk looked out the window to see a party, she looked closer at the party. She gasped at what she saw: Her runaway blonde nephew dancing with a girl.

Berserk immediately flew out the window, making it a point to grab her phone. She needed to talk to Brat.

* * *

_**Melanie**_

Matthew is the funnest guy I've ever met. He's always funny and he's a gentleman. Right now we were dancing to the song: Domino by Jessie J. It was a good song to dance to, fun and free.

I hadn't seen Nikki or Brooke yet, and they said would show up. I couldn't wait to introduce them to Matthew.

We were having our own little Dance-off when a crowd formed around us. Alaina invited most Townsville teenagers so they were watching closely.

Matthew smiled at me, he was sweating slightly," Give up?"

I gave him a playful smirk," Not a chance." I did a few ballerina twists and flipped. Perks of gymnastics.

He was slightly gaping but he closed his mouth and danced. He was breakdancing, doing a few spins on the ground. Matthew ended putting his head on his hand and looking up at me," Match that." He said smiling smugly. He is so going down!

I cracked my knuckles and said smugly," I can't match it," I got in formation and started doing gangnam style," I can beat it!"

When I finished Matthew was smiling," Imma do the harlem shake!" He grabbed a random party hat and did the worm. Everyone joined in doing their own funky moves.

"You ruined the dance-off." I said, he was still on the ground making like a snake

He laughed and got up, joining me while I was doing the cotton-eye joe.

Suddenly there was a flash of red and some fabric was holding Matthew. The fabric led up to a woman wearing red ribbons. Her red hair was flat ironed and she had an angry look in her eyes.

"Aunt Blossom?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. The woman turned to me a wild look in her fiery red eyes.

She snarled at me," You know this kid?" How rude! My mom always said answering a question with a question is just downright rude.

I didn't answer. More ribbons came out of her hair and they wrapped themselves around me," Do you know this kid?" She repeated angrily.

I gulped, Nikki had said show no fear and I was scared of this lady," W-what's it to ya?" I hope that sounded intimidating enough.

She glared at me and the ribbons dropped me onto the ground harshly, Matthew was looking wide-eyed at the lady," Aunt Berserk?!" He yelled, not believing what he was looking at.

Berserk smirked evilly at him," You run away from your mom then you have the nerve to come to a party! And with a girl! What's she gonna say?!" The ribbons ripped him back and forth as the lady yelled at him. When they finally stopped he looked dizzy.

" How'd you find me?" He asked, trembling slightly. He knew her?! Aunt Berserk?! What's going on? I slowly pulled out my phone.

Berserk sneered and dropped him to the ground next to me," That's for me to know and you to find out," The ribbons wrapped around his ankles, he groaned," I'm gonna ask you once! Where is Blaine?!"

Who's Blaine? Matthew gulped nervously," He ran away too?" Berserk groaned and threw him into the air. As he was about to hit the ground harshly I caught him.

I went on speed dial and called my mom, a few rings later," What it is it, Melanie?" She asked, it's like I can't call my mom once in a while.

I breathed heavily into the phone," Some weird chick came and attacked me and Matthew!" I heard something thud in the phone. Ribbons were wrapping around me.

" What?! I thought you were going to Alaina's party?!" I heard her scream.

I started breathing fast as the ribbons reached my stomach," I am! Please mom come and-" Berserk slapped my phone out of my hand.

Matthew was covered from head-to-toe with red ribbons, like a mummy. The ribbons were now reaching my chin and going up my face. I took one last breath and everything went black.

* * *

_**Sorry if its confusing. They started out dancing and then Berserk came to bring Matthew. She was in a bad mood so she took it out on Matthew and Melanie. She's gonna bring Brat to Matthew. Buttercup is with Brat so it might get a bit confusing. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you like it!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Sorry I didn't have Boomer and Bubbles POV! But they were in their house if you must know!**_


	8. Greens Part 3

_**So the last chapter the people were at the party. Berserk found Matthew and is currently bringing him and Melanie to Brat. Bubbles and Boomer must (try to) rescue them.**_

_**Again, sorry if its confusing.**_

* * *

_** Hi!**_

_**I'm back!**_

_**This chapter is GREENS!**_

_**Nikki, Buttercup, Butch, and Bruce.**_

* * *

The party had gone crazy. The visitors were screaming seeing to mummies covered in red ribbons. Some party-goers still don't know what's going on.

Two people had their faces deep in pie. The Pie-eating contest. A girl pulled away, took a deep breath, and put her face back into the pie.

A boy pulled away, took a deep breath, and ate the last piece of his apple pie. He immediately put his metal pan up, his mouth still full. The boy was confused when he didn't see people congratulating him. Instead he saw people running around in fear.

He tapped the girl who was still eating pie. She ignored him and ate, bent on winning the contest. He shook her shoulders until she looked up," What do you want, Nathan! I'm trying to-" She trailed off once she saw everyone screaming.

Nathan gave her a worried look," Do you know what happened, Nikki?"

Nikki shook her head no and wiped her face of cherry pie, staining her arm with red liquid.

They both looked around until Nikki saw someone she knew," Uncle Boomer?" She ran up to the blonde who was currently searching everywhere. He looked happy to see her.

He gave her a quick hug," Have you seen Melanie?" Nikki was now worried, Melanie was her third best friend, right next to Alaina Brandon and Marion Vermillion.

"What? S-she's not with you?" Nikki stuttered. Boomer's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at Nathan, who was watching from a distance.

A scream rang through the air, Boomer immediately took off towards the place," BUBBLES!" He yelled worriedly, Nikki and Nathan both followed.

When they got there a red ribbon was around Bubbles' throat dangerously, she wheezed," Boo-mer. Mel-an-ie." She was trying desperately to rip the ribbons off her throat.

A woman was controlling the ribbons, her fist was squeezed angrily. Next to her were two forms covered from head to toe in red ribbon. The red ribbon woman noticed Nikki, Nathan, and Boomer," Trying to save her is a suicide attempt! So I suggest you back away!" She threatened. Everyone growled at her threat, Boomer did because he wanted to save Bubbles, and Nikki and Nathan did because they don't like to be threatened.

Nathan looked really close at the woman, recognizing her slightly," Aunt Serky?" The woman threw Bubbles into a tree and floated to Nathan. Boomer immediately went to help Bubbles, leaving Nikki and Nathan with the woman.

He waved nervously, knowing that he was busted," How's the last month treated you?"

Nikki raised both her eyebrows, surprised that this was going on.

Another voice stopped everyone in their tracks," MOM?!" A kid yelled, he was holding hands with a red head girl.

The red ribbons unwrapped everything they were holding, including two unconscious kids, and settled back into Berserk's hair. She walked slowly towards the boy as he stayed in his spot. The girl he was holding hands with didn't move.

"Blaine." She wrapped her arms around him, forcing the girl to let go of him," You don't know how much I've missed you. Me and your dad..." Blaine hugged her back cautiously. Everyone looked in awe, including Nathan, who just realized that Blaine and the boy unconscious on the ground were both his cousins. Nikki had just realized the girl unconscious and the girl looking angrily at Berserk were both her cousins.

She pulled her phone out quickly.

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

I had skipped the rest of work to help Brat. We were looking around Townsville's alleyways, 'cause let's face it: Kids can't live in houses by themselves.

As we were looking around the City Dump Brat got a phone call.

" Berserk! I haven't seen you in a while... WHAT... You found him? Where?" Tears of joy were streaming down her face, She put her phone away and turned to me.

" My sister found him!" She yelled giving me a hug. God! I can't stand hugs! I just patted her back slightly until she let go of me.

I gave her a rare 'I kinda care about this shit' smile," Where?" She pointed in the direction of my daughter's best friend's house.

Turns out that Brat is Chemical-X girl. Along with her husband, her sisters, and her brothers-in-law. We both flew off towards the primrose purple house.

I gasped, the bouncy house was in flames, the tents were deflated, and Nikki was there: _watching_! She always barges into fights but here she was watching a red ribbon women hug some red head.

Nikki ran up to me when she saw me," I called dad and he's coming with some dude!" I wrapped my arms around her for a hug, I know I'm not usually for hugs but this was my daughter and she could've been dead.

"What's going on?" I asked her, holding her shoulders and looking into her neon green eyes. She looked to Brooke then to Melanie, lying unconscious on the ground. Then to a black haired boy, then to the redhead, and finally to the boy lying on the ground who Brat was tending to.

Nikki looked into my eyes, she was twitching, like Butch does when he's nervous or anxious," That blonde, not Melanie, was being interrogated by Ribbons over here," I let out a low chuckle," Then me and Nathan," She pointed to the black haired boy," came and then Uncle Boomer came-" I stopped her there. Boomer came?

"Why was Boomer here?" I was still holding her shoulders firmly, Nikki was fidgeting under my grasp.

" Aunt Bubbles was looking for Melanie but Ribbons got her." She said, looking into the skies," I called dad. He said he's bringing a friend who was at our house. I also saw Brooke take out her phone, she's probably calling her dad."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Boomer jumps out of a patch of trees with Bubbles in his hands, she was bruised and scratched," She's okay!"

Berserk pulled away from her son and sent ribbons around all the children, including Nikki, Nathan, Melanie, Brooke,and the blonde boy. Melanie did nothing because she was still unconscious, Nikki, Brooke and Nathan scratched at the ribbons. Trying desperately to breathe, I heard Bubbles speak up," YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AND I GET ALL BUBBLEVICIOUS IN YOUR DAMN FACE!" She left Boomer's grip and tried to stand up, instead she fell to the ground clutching her ankle in her hands," Damn you bones! You broke when I needed you most!"

I charged after Berserk with Boomer, there were three flashes of green light and I saw Butch, Bruce, and Brick all there to kick some ribbon butt. Well- except Bruce, he was surprised to see Nathan in Berserk's ribbons," Berserk?! What- Why- Get the hell away from my son!" He yelled angrily.

Butch helped me dodge some of Berserk's ribbons but we were way out of fighting, Brick was laser-eyeing the ribbons, and Bruce was talking some sense into Berserk," Are you that psychotic? You aren't even that crazy! Why are you out of tune?" He said, Berserk was slowing down her attacks, but barely," I know you don't want your son to see you suffocate these kids." He then gritted his teeth," Especially my long lost son."

I laser-eyed some ribbons," Do you mind talking-" I ducked, dodging some ribbons,"- a bit faster."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at me," I'm getting to that," He turned to Berserk," Please let the kids go. I'm pretty sure Blaine wants you to." He looked to redhead boy

Brat, who had been staring at Boomer, decided to talk," And Matthew!" She pointed at blondie

At last the ribbons let go of the kids and Berserk rushed to Blaine," I'll protect you from these monsters!"

I cocked my head," We're not the ones who tried to strangle children." Me and Butch ran over to Nikki who was breathing heavily, Brick ran to Brooke, Boomer carried Bubbles to Melanie, and Brat rushed over to Matthew.

Nikki coughed and said," I'm gonna beat that b-" I covered her mouth. There were other people here and that was not a good way to make a first impression.

Bruce was strangling Nathan in hugs," I missed you little man!"

Berserk was hugging Blaine, he looked a bit uncomfortable, Berserk didn't notice," I'm gonna tell your dad I found you." She pulled out a cellphone.

Brat was hugging Matthew," I missed you _so _much Matthew! I'm gonna call your dad!" She too pulled out her phone.

Brick was checking Brooke for bruises," Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you breathing fine? Did that Blaine boy hurt you? Did he crush your heart? Did he-"

Brooke stopped him and rolled her eyes," No to all of those questions."

Brick's eyes widened," YOU'RE NOT BREATHING FINE?!" I couldn't help but laugh at him, I didn't picture Brick as an overprotective dad.

Bubbles and Boomer were huddled around Melanie, I couldn't see what they were doing.

When Brick was done _having an episode _I asked him something that'd been on my mind for a while," Where's Blossom."

He cocked his head slightly and clicked his tongue," Not really sure. You guys can come to my house." He said pointing to Butch, me, Bruce, Berserk, Brat, Boomer, Bubbles, and the kids. We all either said: 'Sure' 'Yes' 'Why not?' or nodded.

We all took off to Brick's red townhouse to tell Blossom what just happened.

* * *

_**I'm pretty sure you all know that Blossom was kidnapped by HIM and that Blaze and Brad will be joining them at the house.**_

_**It was confusing I know.**_

_**Recap from beginning to end:**_

_**Nikki and Nathan see what's going on.**_

_**Brooke and Blaine join soon afterward.**_

_**The parents are contacted and quickly aid their children.**_

_**Pretty much it.**_

_**Review please! Tell me if its confusing or not. Give me advice. Anything really.**_

_**BTW- I made poll for cutest PPG couple so check it out! I also made one for the kids so check that out too!**_


End file.
